There's Something About Bonnie
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Bonnie accidently casts a spell where all of the men in her life fall in love with her except Damon. So naturally this is a Bamon fic w/ Klonnie, Stefonnie, Balaric, Batt?, and so on and so forth. What's a witch to do?


**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I know it's been like two years since I posted anything, and I've been off and on here since. I can't express how truly sorry I am. Please find in your guys' hearts to forgive me *begs on knees*. Thanks for those who'e read my previous Bamon story, I've been trying to get back on it, but I just can't. But, I might, if you guys really want me to. Anyways, as you can see, I'm back, and in the mode to do as many Bonnie fics as I can, because she deseres a thousand times more than what they've been giving her on the show. I have this, a Klonnie, Klonamon, and Klonnett fics I'm also working on. Just to let you guys know :)**

**Anywho, I bet you guys are tired of my babbling. Just one more thing, I'll let you read. My sister, Rosel, and I are doing this together. I forget how, but we got this insanley awesome idea of putting pretty much all of the guys we thought of and liked with Bonnie. It's pretty much our tribute to the awesome witch that is Bonnie Bennett. Plus, it's kind of our crack fic, while we write our other more serious fics. You can interperet it as crack, comedy, serious, or all of the above. Okay, sorry, I'm done. Onward to the fic! Hope you enjoy :)**

Bonnie stood over the locked coffiin, waving her hands over it, fluttering her eyes, chanting. An abrasive wind fluttered her hair, while loud echoes blared all around her and she opened her eyes hoping against hope that that had opened the coffin. It was still shut. She tried pulling it up, hoping the spell loosened it, but still nothing.

Then she heard Damon's voice, "Hey little witch, did you get it yet?"

"Not yet!" Bonnie said frustrated.

Then she turned and Stefan appeared.

"Damn it, Bonnie you still haven't opened it yet? We don't have forever you know. The longer you take the more time Klaus has."

"I get it Stefan. I'm trying." Bonnie said.

"Try harder!" Stefan practically growled.

Then Damon said, "Alright little witch, dig deep. You know you have it in you. Come on Stef, let the little witch do her thing."

Suddenly Stefan and Damon sped out of there. Bonnie tried another attempt and another. Frustrated, she hit the coffin.

"Uh! Damn vampires! Men! None of them appreciate me, they should after everything I do for them! All of the men in my life should freaking love me!" Bonnie exclaimed, her anger flaring.

She pounded on the coffin one more time and gave up. It was no use she wasn't going to open the coffin any time soon.

Bonnie really didn't want to think about the coffins, vampires, and her magic. She was so sick of being underappreciated by everyone. She was so sick of vampires. She went to school ready to zone out and just concentrate on school. She actually enjoyed Alaric's history class. She respected him. He was like a second dad to her. He had a nice sweet homey presence to him. He was like the cool uncle that you'd hang out with. She didn't mind just zoning out and forgetting about everything. As he began his lecture it started the same as any other lecture. He talked about the settlers coming to Mystic Falls, something that was pretty normal for him. Then he started talking about the folk tales about witches. Then he started to go on and on about how amazing the witches were. He went on about how they were like Goddesses. He then practically was giving an impromptu sonnet to the strength and pure beauty of witches. The whole time he kept on staring at Bonnie. Bonnie was weirded out. What was up with that? She figured something weird was going on. So she naturally waited after class until everyone was out to talk to him, to see what was up.

"Alaric. What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Alaric said innocently.

"You're little tribute to witches." Bonnie said.

He smiled and said, "Well, it was more my tribute to you."

Bonnie's eyes went completely wide, not really believing he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

He came closer to her, his eyes shined and said, "You are amazing. You're strength. You're beauty. You truly are a Goddess." He caressed her check.

Warning bells hit Bonnie like a jolt of electricity.

Then he leaned into to kiss her.

She pushed him away and started to run in the opposite direction.

"OMG! Alaric hit on you! He actually made a move on you?" Caroline practically yelled with excitement.

"Keep it down Caroline. He's a teacher; he can lose his job for that." Bonnie chided.

"Oooh, it'd be like a sultry forbidden student-teacher affair like Ezra and Aria. That is so hot!" Caroline said intrigued.

"Caroline, it's so not hot."

"You said 'it's', like the situation. What about the man? Do you think he's hot?" Caroline asked with a big fascinated smile.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Answer the question, Bon. Do you think Alaric Saltzman is hot?"

Bonnie awkwardly replied, "Sure he's attractive, I'm not blind. But he's like Elena's dad! Not to mention he had two dead vampire girlfriends. I'm_ not_ dating a guy with two dead vampire girlfriends, again!"

"Damon is right, you are judgey."

Bonnie slammed her locker door shut, "Please do not bring Damon into this."

"Fine, so what are you going to do?"

Bonnie sighed heavily, "Nothing. It's Alaric, all of the crazy super natural stuff must have finally got to him and he just snapped. He probably just went to class drunk or something. Let's just forget about it."

"Okay, ignore the problem. That method always works around here."

They went to lunch. Bonnie just wanted to forget about the whole strange Alaric put the moves on her thing. Matt and Elena were sitting at their usual spot. Matt looked at Bonnie and immediately stood up smiling at her. He took the seat next to him and pulled it out for her.

"Bonnie, I saved you a seat."

"Thanks." Bonnie said as she sat next to him.

As she sat down she folded her arms getting a little cold. Then Matt took off his lettermen jacket and put it on Bonnie. Both Caroline and Elena gawked at the jester. Bonnie was a bit dumb founded herself, but then shook it off. Matt was a nice guy and she was cold so he did what nice guys do when a girl is cold.

"Thanks, well I better get something to eat." Bonnie said.

Matt immediately stood up and said, "I'll get it for you! It's Thursdays that means they're serving sloppy joes, your favorite! I'll be right back!" He then kissed her cheek as he left.

Then Elena said, "Oh my…"

Caroline concluded, "God!"

Bonnie blinked twice wondering if this all was some kind of weird dream.

Then Elena said, "Bonnie, if you and Matt started dating you could have just told us. You know, give us a little warning before you two go all…"

"Coupley in public." Caroline said finishing Elena's sentence.

Bonnie said, "It's not like that."

Caroline took a deep breath and said, "It's OK Bonnie. Matt has dated us both, so it was only a matter of time that he hit you up too."

"Caroline." Elena said scolding.

"What? We're all friends here. If you want to date Matt go ahead." Then she over dramatically took Bonnie's hand within hers and looked deep into her eyes sincerely and said, "As his most recent ex, I give you permission."

"Caroline! There isn't anything going on between me and Matt!"

"Really are you sure, because he practically announced to the whole school that you're his girlfriend."

"It's as much as a surprise to me as it is to you." Bonnie said.

"Wow, go Bonnie, guys are coming on to you all day. First Alaric and now Matt. What kind of perfume are you wearing?"

Bonnie gave Caroline the stare of death.

Elena asked shocked, "Alaric?"

"Yeah, Alaric totally put the moves on Bonnie." Caroline said jubilantly.

Then Bonnie turned around to see Matt furious.

"What? Alaric put the moves on you? How dare he? I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson." He said with clenched fists.

Then Bonnie said, "No Matt! Don't."

"Why are you defending him?" Matt asked outraged.

"I'm not. I just don't think you should fight a teacher."

"I have to defend your honor."

Bonnie turned to Elena and Caroline, "Guys, a little help please."

Then Caroline got up and said, "Alrighty then. Guys no objections it's an emergency."

Caroline went to Matt, looked him straight in the eye and then said, "You don't want to fight Alaric. You want to sit down and eat sloppy joes."

Then Matt said, "Forget it. I just want to sit down and eat sloppy joes."

Bonnie just looked at him shaking her head as she took Matt's jacket off and laid it by Matt as he looked mesmerized by his sloppy joes and then she said, "Forget this."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I got to get out of here." Bonnie said.

"OK. I'll cover for you." Elena said.

"Thanks." Bonnie said as she got ready to leave.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

Bonnie headed back to the abandon house where the coffins laid. She started this day frustrated that she was having no luck with the coffins. She wanted to go to school to forget about the coffins for just a little bit, but compared to the weirdness of Matt and Alaric, she welcomed this type of strangeness. She got frustrated with the supernatural from time to time but at least she had an idea how to navigate it all. When it came to the emotional stuff and matters of the heart she wasn't so great with that. Earlier she complained about not being appreciated and loved by the men in her life, but truth be told she really didn't want that. She really didn't want a guy in her life. As soon as she let herself love and trust Jeremy he betrayed her and fell back in love with his dead girlfriend. He betrayed her trust. Any other time she even got close to dating a guy he turned out to be just using her and they didn't truly want to be with her. That was fine with Bonnie. She didn't need the complications of men in her life anyway. She had enough supernatural complications to deal with.

She arrived at the house ready to work. Ready to forget all about Alaric and Matt's little infatuation with her and go on trying to open the coffin. She was determined to finally make some progress. She needed it.

Bonnie was about to work on opening te coffin again when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around to see it was Stefan and said, "Wow, Stefan you're actually giving me warning this time."

"I'm full of surprises." He said as he moved closer to her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Yea, I know."

"So why are you being a bad girl Bonnie?" he asked moving closer.

Bonnie steps back and said, "Excuse me?"

"Why are you skipping school?"

"I just needed to unwind."

He softly moved her hair out of her face while bending down and whispered in her ear in a seductive voice, "I can help you with that."

Then she stands back and asked, "What?"

"I can help you relax. I can help you feel at ease."

"Stefan. Are you okay?"

"Never felt better. I actually started to see things more clearly."

Bonnie walked backwards awkwardly scared at his reply and stumbled against a coffin.

"Oh, come on Bonnie, I know you're not as innocent as you pretend to be." He said as he playfully spinned her hair between his two finger tips before he sniffed her hair. He closed his eyes taking the smell in like he was experiencing pure bliss.

Completely in shock she stared at him with wide eyes and then she magically pushed him back. Stefan landed on one of the coffins.

"What the hell? Stefan. What has gotten into you? What about Elena? I know you are in this obsessive kill Klause mode but I know you still love her."

Then he got up and sped to Bonnie, grabbed her, pushed her against the wall, and said in a smokey voice, "I'm upgrading."

He held her arms against the wall and proceeded to kiss her.

Bonnie could not believe this was happening as he pressed his lips against hers she could not think of anything but why in the world Stefan would do this. She could not let this go on so she pushed him away from her he only tightened his grasp on her. So she gave him an aneurism.

Stefan fell over kneeling down in throbbing pain.

Bonnie ran as fast as she could to get out of there.

Bonnie rushed out of the witch's house as fast as she could. She knew something was going weird when Alaric and Matt tried to put the moves on her, but now Stefan? He showed multiple times that he had no room for feelings and his main focus was to bring down the big bad Klaus. If he showed feelings to anyone, it would most definitely be for Elena. Now he's putting all his attention on her? Yeah, there was some definite magic happening. She had to figure out what the crap was going on, and at the looks of things, the sooner the better. As Bonnie saw her car from a few yards away, she hurriedly went to get her keys from her bag when she slammed into something hard.

"What's the rush, Judgey? Did little Stefan say something mean again?" A very familiar, very _annoying, _voice said as Bonnie looked up and saw Damon Salvatore, with his trademark smirk and, what Bonnie thought, a little worry, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

It then dawned on Bonnie. If some weird magic was affecting all the others, it could also have influenced Damon, too. At that thought, Bonnie took a few steps backward and said, "Of all the people, you better not kiss me. I would literally die if you did."

The arrogant vampire arched his eyebrow along with a confused, yet intrigued smile, and replied, "Cocky much? I know you're beautiful and you've probably been dying to kiss me too since Elena, but sorry I would have to decline the offer."

The young witch paused for second. "Wait, are you telling me you're not in love with me?"

His smile grew even bigger with more fascination, and he then chuckled lightly before saying, "I don't think 'love' is the right word for it, little witch. It's more like fascination, admiration, lust…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. So… are any of those feelings… you know… recent?" She asked, a little awkwardly, wishing the situation would just go away. "You don't want kiss me or anything…right?"

The vampire looked like he was enjoying every single second of their awkwardness. He pretended to think about it for a moment and then replied, "I'm good, unless you really want to, then you and Elena can compare notes." He wagged his brow with a flirtatious manner.

Bonnie looked disgusted, and then relieved as she sighed. "Well, at least I don't have you to go all 'lovey dovey' over me. I never thought I would be so happy to have you just the way you are."

"Aw, Bon, I didn't know you cared so much." The witch gave him her trademark glare that was reserved only for him. "Hate to break the fun, but why do you think that I'm supposed to be in love with you?"

The witch sighed and said four words she never thought she would tell Damon Salvatore that didn't involve Elena or Stefan. "I need your help."

_**BDBDBD**_

Bonnie sat on her couch looking at her grimore, trying to see if there was any spell that at least was remotely similar to what was going on. So far, she had nothing. "We've looked everywhere and there's still nothing. Any luck on your end?" She asked Damon who was looking through some of his and Stefan's old books that he 'borrowed'.

"Nope." He replied, throwing the book in a pile. He then looked like he had an idea. "Hey, witchy, you're pretty powerful, right?"

The girl looked up from her family's book, with a puzzled look. "I guess. Why?"

"Well, your pesky little ancestor, Emily Bennett, created almost all those spells in your witchy book, and throughout my years I've noticed a lot of your predecessors doing the same. I'm not saying you're as powerful as Emily was, but comparing to all the others, you're almost there."

"Wait, so are you saying that I created the spell on my own?"

"Yep, pretty much. But the question is, how." He gave her a look.

"I kind of wished that all the guys I knew would appreciate everything that I did for them, _and kind of love me." _She replied awkwardly, saying the last phrase low and fast.

There was a small silence before the vampire responded. Bonnie thought he would mock her or at least say something snarky, but all he said was, "Well, at least we know how it started."

Bonnie just stared.

"What?" He asked.

"That's it?" He just gave her the same questioning look. "That's all you're going to say? No 'Well that's just stupid' or 'desperate much'? Nothing?"

Damon just shook his head while sitting next to her. "There's nothing to say, just that I'm sorry you feel that way."

Bonnie's emerald eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Judgey, you know what I said."

"Are you sure the spell didn't affect you in any way?"

The blue eyed vampire couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure. Now, let's get back on the topic at hand. Who all have you seen that's been under this spell that you know of?"

"Just what I told you, Alaric, Matt, and Stefan."

"Do you know if they started to act weird before they saw you?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"This is just a hunch, but maybe once they see you, they instantly fall in love with you."

"Okay. So if a guy I know sees me, they're under the spell. That makes sense." She then looked at Damon. "Wait; if that's so, why aren't you under the spell? I mean, I'm completely grateful that you're not, but still, that's just weird."

"Maybe I'm just that awesome that spells just don't work on me?" He offered, playfully.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever, let's just try to find a way to make this insanity go away."

Before Damon could reply, he quickly turned his head as if he was hearing something.

"Damon, what is…?"

"Shhh." He replied in a very low tone as he put his figure on her lips. "It can't be."

Before Bonnie could question again, they heard a knock on her door. Before Damon could do anything, she immediately went to open it and froze at the person in front of her.

"Hello, my lovely." Klaus said with a million dollar smile and a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh, crap."

**A/N 2: So, how was it? Uh oh, Klaus , this can't be good, then again with intoxocating hybrid, it never is. Hoped you like this, and please tell us what you think. We really appriciate it! Love you guys :D**


End file.
